Me in Reading Lord Perseus Child of Rome by TweetyBaby
by The Midnight Huntress
Summary: what I would tell the characters ...oneshot don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

ok** this is my story it was just something on my mind so tell me what you think**

Every one was in the thorn room they had just finished a chapter tension between Zoë and Percy where high

"ok that another chapter down" said Athena "who's next?"

Just when some one was about to answer a bright light flashed and there stood a girl who could be no older than seventeen she had pale skin with a slight tan wasn't very tall about 5'6 and dark brown almost black hair and brown eyes she wore black shirt that said "fight the dead fear the living" in red she ware dark jeans Nikes and to complete he out fit a black jacket that had the Naruto inscription on the back.

"who the hades are you ?" bellowed Ares,but was ignored .

She just cleaned out a ear and said" hm.. you say something?" she taunted "I'm terribly sorry I don't speak asshole"

almost all the throne room laughed the exception being Aphrodite and Zoë both for different reasons Aphrodite didn't understand and zoe was too depressed.

"But to answer your question my name is Victoria M.P. **( A.N I wont put my full name out the for obvious reasons just my initials )** but if you value your life youll call me Sadie "the girl said.

"Well what are you doing here your obviously not a demigod so what is your purpose her" asked Artemis.

"I'm here to set some things straight since there's been way too much drama for my tastes",Sadie said.

"First off Zoe ,Percy get your asses down here", She said with so much force the immediately obeyed.

As soon as the where in front of her she punched Percy in the gut making him double over in pain and slapped Zoë making here hold her cheek.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!? "they both asked.

"that was for causing all this drama "she said calmly," for Percy being a dick to Zoe and For Zo-"

"wait I'm being a dick to her she cheated on me!",Percy yelled.

"Ill explain in a second AND zoe doing what she did" Sadie said.

"Wait my son has not done anything he can not be blamed", Lupa said.

"yes, he has most of you have " Sadie said.

"WE HAVEN'T DONE A THING" all the gods and demigods yelled.

"YES, YOU HAVE" She said loosing her temper." Ill explain "she said more calmly "but first swear on the river Styx you will not interrupt till the end"

"fine" "ok" "we swear", they all grumbled.

"ok first Hephaestus can you flash in a screen ?" she asked,

With a snap an 64' screen was in the middle of the throne room.

"ok I will now explain I'll start with Percy since its easiest, you Percy have been ignoring Zoe and everything that's been happening you ignored several hurt full comments made by Apollo and Hermes making Zoë feel worse and worse.." she said using the t.v to show what she meant

"I.." Percy began

"shush don't interrupt then when Apollo made that energy guy kiss Zoe you ignored her even though she was completely innocent"

Percy looked sheepish hear mentally agreeing that was a fault of his.

"good your starting to get it, he can be taught" Sadie said sarcastically" Anyway you also accepted a 'Date' with Aphrodite even if it wasn't a real one it hurt zoe and when you kissed her that broke her heart especially when you waved it off ,so you cheated as well maybe not on the same level but still cheated."

Percy just looked down.

"Now finally you stopped listening to her since you id it out of love Zoe thought you didn't love her any more, I would be surprised if she left YOU for all that" Sadie finished off.

The TV still showing him his faults.

Percy turned too look at Zoe who looked away he felt his heart break he now knew every thing that happed was partially his fault for not sticking up for his wife.

"now Zoe you haven't done so much you most of what you did was misinterpreted, but kissing Ares that was a major mistake I can feel where your coming from but still that's was a big no-no so apologize when you get the chance" Sadie told her calmly.

Zoe just nodded she knew she made a mistake and hoped to fix it.

"Now everyone else this is your fault to you all jumped to conclusions about their 'abusive' relationship .you all also heard everything those to dooshbags Apollo and Hermes were saying about her and did nothing to defend her" Sadie sais accusingly. The TV on going through scenes where they should have helped her.

Almost all of them looked down knowing she was right except Apollo who thought he was still right and Ares who didn't care.

"Even you Artemis Zoe was supposed to be your best friend who almost died for you ..hump some friend you are"

Artemis just got more depressed and started to cry "y-your right" she said.

"hunters most of you knew Zoë for a millennium or more and none of you stuck by her you should be ashamed" she went on.

The hunters immediately started crying couldn't believe what they had done to the one they called sister they just hoped she'd forgive them.

"In all honestly I wouldn't be surprised if she committed suicide and faded to the void "Sadie said.

An aura of grief covered the throne room.

"Now the root of the problem Apollo and Hermes you both have been trying to break them up since day one just because he is happily married it was before you got the notion of abuse in your tiny brain you've been rude ,arrogant and just plain nasty I hope you fade just cause you cant get with a woman for more than a night doesn't mean you have to make others miserable." Sadie ranted. the Screen soing so fast through every thing they'd done to Zoe.

Hermes looked down and realized what he what he was a part of Apollo still didn't see that what he did was wrong.

"What dose it matter what you say mortal I know I'm right " Apollo said arrogantly.

"Knowing and being right are to completely different things " Sadie calmly,

"Whatever Ill break them up and Percy will leave her and come clubbing with me if its the last thing I do" Apollo taunted.

The gods couldn't believe what the were hear I was Apollo's intention to break them up.

"no you wont " Sadie growled .

she then jumped Apollo and started beating him like a wild animal after thirty minutes she stopped Apollo was black and blue all over ,he was so damaged not even his godly power healed him.

"glad I got that out of my system I wanted to do that for a long time"she said happily.

The gods just let out a nervous chuckle.

"now I sincerely hope you understand what you much do now? "she asked.

"Yes",Percy replied "Zoe I'm so sorry I ignored and for everything else I did you please forgive me"

"I forgive you"Zoë said relieved that their relationship might be fixed " me as well for kissing that basterd war god".

"I forgive you" he said

Soon everyone was apologizing for what they did , and they were forgiven.

"good my work here is done , now Percy, Zoë I recommend marriage counseling to get over this event" Sadie said

Both agreed quickly wanting to be together for a very long time.

"well this is good bye make sure this doesn't happen again Id hate to have to come back here " she said then a flash of light and she was gone.

" Well who wants to read next?" asked Athena

"I do"answered Demeter.

With that the story continued.

* * *

**If you read it I hoped you liked it ,it was just something on my mind that wouldn't leave me alone so I wrote it and it's out of my head and way review no flames please this is just a random oneshot**

**thanks ,**

**the Midnight Huntress**


	2. WARNING

Ladies and Gentlemen, Hear ye! Hear ye!

I just received word that SOPA is back and they are trying to take our freedoms on the internet away.

That means if anything is posted that is even partially copyrighted, like a video of you and your buddies singing karaoke or a still-frame from a movie or an uploaded song or—horror of horrors—fanfiction, the person that posted it will be considered a felon, with jail time and everything.

Check these sights (Take the spaces out for the web addresses) or any other ones found on the internet to find out more.

www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/ unauthorized – streaming - felony_n_3720479 . html

www/washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama –administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

www. Youtube watch? v=1fTt4k4Cae4

Pass the word, WE CANNOT LET THIS HAPPEN. TELL YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY AND ANYONE YOU SPEAK TO ON THE INTERNET.

Post this as an update in your fanfiction stories or a status update on all your other favorite social networking sites. This won't just affect Americans, it will affect the entire world.


End file.
